Mi obsesión (BRA Y GOKU)
by NatRoth
Summary: Bra no esta dispuesta a olvidar a Goten, pero pronto un hombre prohibido le hará sacar sus lados más perversos, su obsesión llamada Son Goku.
1. "GOTEN"

Capítulo: 1

—Oh, goten —dijo entre jadeos la joven peliazul quien se encontraba dejabo del saiyajin, que tomaba su cuerpo con firmeza para poder sentir sus cuerpos sudados por el deseo carnal, —Te amo bra— decía mientras no separaba los labios de la chica, —oh goten….— gimió al sentir como el posaba sus manos en su entre pierna y hacia movimientos circulares haciendo que esta se retorciera de placer. —bra…— exclamaba el joven, —bra.…bra, bra, bra,

¡Ya despierta! — exigió su madre haciendo que esta se despertara casi cayéndose. —Madre, por que me despiertas así — rascándose la cabeza. — Ya es tarde tienes que bajar a desayunar, ya estamos todos. -salio de su cuarto.

Bra se encaminó a su espejo y comenzó a cepillar su cabello. —Otro sueño, otro estúpido sueño que jamás se hará realidad. Goten, porque no me amas. - Dijo la triste joven apuntó de llorar el hecho la mataba por dentro no podía tener al chico de su sueños a su lado, con el que compartió gratos momentos, y cuando estaba apuntó de confesarle su amor, este le dijo que tenía novia. Lo cual le partió el corazón en mil pedazos, aun así ella no perdía la esperanza, aunque salia con chicos, con uno que otro se besaba, pero jamás se entregaba a ellos, ella sólo quería ser poseída por Goten, su gran amor, al que le entregaría toda su virginidad y no estaba dispuesta dársela a alguien más.

Bra se encontraba sentada comiendo un par de vegetales, le gustaba mucho la comida sana, aparte de ser vegetariana se cuidaba mucho solo para que goten la admirará y le hiciera caso. A pesar de que este no mostraba al interés en ella.

—¿Mamá, puedo ir a una fiesta esta noche, estarán todos los de la escuela?- preguntó emocionada. —¡Claro hija- sonrió. —Por supuesto que NO- protesto vegeta recargado en la pared y cruzado de brazos. —Pero papá- dijo triste bra — Ya estoy grande, puedo cuidarme sola.- protesto. —Ya dije que no, apenas eres una chiquilla. -dijo volteando la mirada. —Mamá…- volteando a su madre para que convenciera a vegeta. —Tiene razón bra, apenas eres una niña. Después de decir eso, bra subió a su habitación bastante enojada.

Porque me hacen esto, ya estoy por cumplir mis 18 y me tratan así- una lágrimas cayeron sobre su rostro, tenía la ilusión de ir pues ahí estaría goten, sus deseos de verlo se habían roto. —No, yo iré- dijo decidida y esperó la noche.

Lo único que había aprendido con su padre era saber controlar el ki, así que lo bajo completamente y salió por la ventana no sabía volar, así que amarrando varios trapos logro bajar. Salió lentamente a la salida, donde la esperarían unos amigos de su salón. Entre risas subieron a la peliazul para marcharse.

La fiesta era un caos, alcohol, sexo, y todo lo que definía a los jóvenes. Excepto a mí. No solía tomar mucho, me encantaba bailar, eso sí, y besar al que me parecía lindo, aunque en realidad siempre me los imaginaba con la cara de Goten.

Camine y sentí la mejor de las sensaciones, Goten se encontraba sentado en la barra de bebidas, corrí a abrazarlo y le di un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Bra que haces aquí?- dijo sorprendido.

—¿Qué tiene?

—Te escapaste otra vez, ¿Verdad?- asentí, el me conocía perfectamente.

Empezó a sonar una canción lenta y sin pedir permiso jale a Goten para que bailáramos.

Me tomo por la cintura y enrolle mis manos en su cuello, era mi momento, tenía que decirle lo que sentía tal vez con eso dejaría a su novia.

Quería llorar de la emoción, me imaginaba a el y a mi juntos.

—¿Goten?

—¿Sí?

—Tengo que decirte algo- trague saliva.

—Yo también- lo miré sorprendida.

¿Me diría que también me amaba?, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente.

—Dime- mencione.

—Dime tu primero- inquirió Goten.

—Tú primero- le dije aguantándome las ganas de besarlo y decirle al mundo que ya era mi novio.

Respiro ondo, estaba a punto de gritar de emoción.

—Me casaré.

En ese instante todo se había derrumbado.

—¿Bra?

No tenía palabra para describir lo mierda que me sentía.

—¿Bra?

—Oh amor, te estaba buscando- su tonta novia se había acercado a nosotros. No podía más, me saludo pero al instante pase a su lado y me fui corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Me fui a una parte donde nadie podría verme y comencé a llorar. ¿porqué no te enamoraste de mí?, ¿Porqué?, jamás dejaré de amarte Goten, jamás.


	2. Acercamiento

Sentía un inmenso dolor profundo en mi corazón, sonaban las campanas, las risas, los cantos, todos felices, menos yo.

Apretando mis puños intentando controlarme, aguantaba mis lágrimas, intentado hacer una risa fingida, quería ir, decirle que lo amaba, que lo quería conmigo que se casara conmigo.

—Si hay alguien tiene que decir algo, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Aquellas palabras eran mi oportunidad, pero al ver la gran felicidad de mi amado junto a su futura esposa, me negó a hacerlo.

"Declaro a Son Goten y Pares Pors como marido y mujer". Puedes besar a la novia.

Aquellas palabras me quebraron, quería gritar, quería salir de ahí, no quería ver con la intensidad en la que se besaban.

Discreta y lentamente salí de allí. Fui al banco trasero de la iglesia, y me inque a llorar.

—Goten…..te amo…..- dijo entre sollozos.

—¿Bra?

—¿eh?- contesto limpiando sus lágrimas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? pensé que estabas adentro con los demás

—Es que me aburrí- contestó seriamente desviando la mirada- ¿Y usted señor Goku?, tendría que estar adentro, es la boda de su hijo.

—Ah, si, es que estaba muy aburrido como dices, solo no le digas a Milk- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

—No se preocupe señor Goku. -dijo dando la vuelta para regresar.

—Oye Bra…

—¿Porqué estabas llorando?

—¿Qué?- volteo hacia otro lugar.

—No creas que no me di cuenta, anda dime, tal vez no sepa que aconsejarte, pero pues no tengo nada que hacer. -dijo riendo.

Bra lo miro confundida, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Goku, no le caía muy bien que digamos, se le hacia muy infantil y algo tonto. Pero sobre todo por ser rival de su padre.

—¡A usted no le importa!- dijo enojada.

—Vaya que sacaste el carácter de tu padre- río más fuerte haciendo que Bra se enojará más y por un momento olvidar su dolor por lo de Goten.

—Eres un estúpido, no se que le vio la señora Milk para tener alguien tan entrometido como usted- le dio la espalda cruzada de brazos.

—Tal vez porque soy muy fuerte- dijo sarcástico.

—¡¿Que?!- sin pensarlo le dio un coscorrón a Goku.

—Deberías de entrenar porque eres muy débil así- dijo agachándose para recibir otro golpe de Bra.

—Eres un tonto…- protesto Bra.

—Vez como los problemas los puedes olvidar por un momento- dijo haciendo que Bra dejará de golpearlo y lo mirará confundida, sin decir nada Goku se marchó de ahí.

Tenía razón, por un momento olvide lo de Goten, agh, maldito Goku, aún así me sigues cayendo mal. Y siempre me caerás así.

Había pasado una semana después de la boda de Goten y Pares, se habían ido de luna de miel a otro país.

La princesa saiyajin se encontraba en su cuarto destrozada, sin salir, sin hablar, diciéndole a sus padres que se sentía mal, cuando en realidad quería morirse porque su amor de toda la vida, ya era feliz con otra persona.

—Que tonta fui al pensar que te enamorarías de mi algún día, que esos juegos y aventuras de niños hicieran que te fijarás en mí. Que cuando fuimos adolescentes salíamos sin parar aunque a mi padre se enojará, que me confundí por tus acciones conmigo para que al final me dijeras que tenías novia y de ahí todo cambiaría y no solo eso, en poco tiempo le pediste matrimonio. Que tenía ella que no yo.¿Qué?.

—Bra, ¿ya te sientes mejor hija?, tu padre esta muy preocupado. - menciono Bulma detrás de la puerta.

—Emm sí mamá estoy bien- dijo Bra limpiándose las lágrimas para abrirle a su madre.

—Te traje un sándwich para que comas.

—Gracias mamá.

—Sabes me llamo Videl para el cumpleaños de Pan, tu padre no quiere ir, quisiera que me acompañaras hija.

—Hay mamá, no se. -volteo la mirada.

—Por favor hija, ya te vez mejor, y pues necesitas tomar aire fresco o dejarás sola a tu madre -la tomo de la mano.

Bra dio un largo respiro y aceptó.

Llegó el día del cumpleaños.

Bra decidió ponerse una blusa blanca con una falda azul y tacones negros. Se maquilló levemente y salió junto con su madre quien se puso un vestido rojo pegado. —Oh Bra, has crecido mucho, te vez toda una mujer, creo me equivoque al decirte que aún perecías niña. - expresó su madre viéndola y recordando ella de joven.

—Asi es mamá y pronto cumpliré mis 18. - dijo orgullosa. —Si, aunque a tu padre no le gusta que crezcas, para el siempre serás su niña.- dijo riendo y sacando una sonrisa de su hija quien se sentía feliz de tener un padre diferente, es decir que con ella era todo lo contrario a lo que se le definía.

Llegaron a la montaña paoz.

—Bra que bueno que veniste- corrió pan para abrazar a Bra.

—Muchas felicidades Pan, te traje un regalo.

—Muchas gracias, no te hubieras molestado.

—¿Ya están todos?- preguntó Bra.

—Falta mi abuelito, ya sabes como es el nada puntual- dijo riendo.

Bra solo fingió reír había recordado esa vez que Goku la humilló y le dijo que era débil, y que ahora se le enfrentaría para decirle sus cosas.

—¡Hola a todos!- grito Goku entrando a la casa y recibida por su nieta quien lo abrazo tiernamente.

Bra solo ignoró aquella escena, y pensó en todo lo que le diría al guerrero cuando tuviese la oportunidad.


End file.
